


Hickies

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Fill Me In [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafontaine never was one for subtly. Your hand rises to cover the dark purple bruise on the left side of your neck, just above your collarbone.</p><p>You inwardly curse Carmilla for leaving such an obvious and large mark (not that you’d protested much).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickies

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for 2 weeks, so think of it as a gift.

**“Um, something bite you?”** Your hand immediately rises to cover the array of dark purple scattered on your neck. While Lafontaine never was one for subtly and, of course, they’d decide to blurt this out in the middle of your _Intro to Biology_ class. A few pairs of eyes turn in your direction, but they turn from you quickly when you toss glare in their direction.

“No.” You tell them. They roll their eyes for a moment. Then move to try and get a better look at your neck. And you mentally curse Carmilla’s talent with her lips.

* * *

 

 **_You loved seeing Carmilla_ ** _on the weekends. You almost always got everything you needed to do done during the week so that you could spend as much time as possible with her. Although she didn’t always have the same idea as you on completing her course work. There were more than a few occasions where you’d have to sit and wait for her to (slowly) finish her work so you could go out on a date, or just curl up in one of your beds and get lost in each other._

 _You hated when she left. You were always left miserable for a few hours after she had gone because you really did like having Carmilla around. Even though, she was a bit rude to your friends. And after a small Incident with Danny and Carmilla that involved Carmilla getting jealous, and then being rude to Danny for_ no reason _and acting like a kicked puppy when you’d told her to be nice. Carmilla blatantly refused to be nice to her despite your pleads with her._

_When she’d turned to leave, she’d backed you against your door and she pressed her lips gently to yours. You fisted your hands in the back of her loose fitting shirt as she pressed another soft kiss to your lips. Then another. And then she rested a hand on the back of your neck and locked her lips with yours, sucking your lower lip momentarily into her mouth._

_Your hands grasped at her lean biceps, which flexed just slightly under your touch. You decided to test the waters to deepen the kiss by pressing your tongue against the crease of her mouth and Carmilla’s mouth opened for you almost immediately._

_Carmilla pulled away from the kiss and pressed her mouth to your pulse point. Nibbling on your skin, then she suckled on the skin just above your collarbone._

* * *

 

 **You rub the dark** spot on your neck self-consciously and try to ignore Lafontaine continuing to angle their head into a better position to look at the marks on your neck. They were technically supposed to be sitting at the _front_ of the class since they were the TA to your Intro to Biology class. But for whatever reason, your professor let them goof off with you the entire class period.

“Are you sure because that’s a pretty big bruise.” They say, eyebrow raised and their face scrunched up in disbelief.

“It’s _nothing._ ” You insist, keeping your hand over your neck while Lafontaine cocks their head in confusion at your resistance.

“If it’s nothing, why are you trying to hide it?” Then a devilish look crosses their face. “Did you and Carmi—”

“Wow! Would you look at that? Class is over. Let’s go meet the others for lunch.” You cut them off, packing up your things quickly and standing before you can get bombarded by more questioning and teasing. You inwardly curse Carmilla again for leaving such an obvious and large mark (not that you’d protested _during_ ).

You run into Danny on the way and invite her to join you, Lafontaine, and Perry for lunch. She agrees to come, while Lafontaine is silent beside you. You’re sure Lafontaine and Danny have some tension between them too, but you’ve never really felt the urge to ask either of them about it.

Danny walks on your left side and she looks confused before she asks, “What happened to your neck?”

* * *

 

 **_Carmilla sucked hard on_ ** _your neck and you moan under her touch. After a few seconds, she started to alternate between sucking on your neck and pressing soft kisses to the spot. And you dug your fingers into her shoulders._

_The way Carmilla was working on your skin, you knew that this particular hickey was going to be there for a while, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care too much in that moment. You tangled your fingers in Carmilla’s hair and held her against your neck. You felt her lips curl into a smile and she tongued the sensitive skin, eliciting a soft noise from you._

_Carmilla’s hands slid under your shirt and cupped your chest over your bra._

* * *

 

 **“It’s nothing.” You tell** Danny. You make the mistake of looking at Lafontaine who smiles knowingly at you. You blush and turn away from them, pulling the collar of your shirt up over your neck. You glance back up at Danny, who isn’t looking at you anymore, and see her lips pressed together. And you know she’s all too aware of what the mark on your neck is from.

The three of you find Perry outside of the Caf and she narrows your eyes at you holding the collar of your shirt over your neck.

“Something wrong with your neck, Laura?”

“L, got a—”

“No! There’s nothing wrong with my neck. Can we just go get food?” Why couldn’t you pick friends who wouldn’t _question the hickies you’re all too aware of on your neck_?

“I know a few things that could help you with whatever the blemish might be, Laura.” Perry’s seriousness makes you want to vanish into thin air, but you just shake your head at her.

“I’m fine.” You tell her and Perry nods an okay.

* * *

 

 **_“Bed.” You breathed, and_ ** _she pulled you backwards until she bumped back against your bed. Then she flipped you around and you slid back onto the bed. You lift your arms to wrap them around her waist as she climbs onto of you. Her forehead landed against your shoulder._

_“I was supposed to be driving home right now.” She mumbled against you. She lifted her head to rest her chin against you._

_“You could always leave.” You told her and she’d laughed._

_“Not a chance.” Her lips found that spot that was already red and raw, and she kissed it softly. Then she trailed kisses up the side of your neck to your lips. “No. I started something I shouldn’t have trying to put a mark on your neck.” Her hand flattened against your stomach and she curled her fingers, gently dragging her short nails along your covered belly. “Now I want you to say my name.”_

_Carmilla’s fingers made quick work of unbuttoning the front of your shirt and pushing it from your shoulders. She tossed it over the side of the bed, then her fingers dragged slowly over your bare skin. You gave her a pleased hum under your breath and she pressed a kiss between your breasts._

_She sucked firmly, but gently at that spot, creating another blossoming bruise. Carmilla was marking you and, for the most part, you were completely fine with it. You grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged on it until she removed her lips from your body and allowed you to pull it off of her._

_Carmilla pressed back down on you and bit the cup of your bra. You watched her, and her eye met yours. Carmilla’s pupils were dilated with her clear lust and you were sure you didn’t look any different. Her hands made their way to your back and you sat up slightly so she could unhook your bra._

_She mouthed at your exposed breast for a moment before her lips closed over one of your hardening peaks. You arched into her when her tongue swirled around your nipple and you dug your fingers into the sheets beneath you. Her free hand grasped your other breast roughly in her hand._

_“Carm.” You gasped as she suckled hard. Carmilla then finally pulled away from you and bit her lip._

_“Say it again.” Her tongue traced your areola, and you let out a shaky breath._

_“Please stop teasing me.” Her teeth closed around your nipple and she pulled at it. Then, she released it and kissed down your stomach. Carmilla made a few more hickies down your stomach, and then her tongue traced your pantie line. She used one finger to pull the hem of your pants and panties down and she pressed a kiss there._

_You involuntarily thrusted your hips up towards her and she used that moment to hook her fingers in your pants and pull them halfway down your thighs. She helped you wiggle out of them and then she kissed up your left calf._

_You watched her as she pressed a firm kiss to your inner thigh. You make a small sound as her soft lips press to your heated skin. Carmilla alternated between sucking and kissing at your skin until she’s worked what would be another dark bruise onto your inner thigh. Carmilla wasted no more time moving upwards so her lips closed around your clit and you bucked your hips against her mouth._

_You’d moaned lowly and your head jerked backwards. Your hands move to her head and tangled in her hair in a weird effort to keep yourself grounded. Carmilla was way too good at this. She was an expert at manipulating the move embarrassing reactions out of you. She pressed a wet open mouthed kiss to your inner thigh and slid two fingers into your wet center. Your thighs squeezed around her head completely out of your control and she laughed quietly at your eagerness._

_“S’not funny.” You managed to slur through your haze of pleasure which only made her laugh more._

_“It’s hilarious, cupcake.” Carmilla pumped her fingers inside of you and lapped at your clit between her words. Your mewls of pleasure must be encouragement enough for her because she speeds up slightly. “You’re absolutely adorable when you’re turned on.”_

_You dug your heels into her back and attempted to pull her towards you, but she firmly stayed exactly where she was. Carmilla’s touches became slower and more teasing as she gradually coaxed you closer and closer to your impending orgasm. Your mind became hazy with the pleasure she was administering to you and when you came your vision darkened at the edges._

_You pulled on her hair harder than you’d meant to and cry out her name. Carmilla’s fingers moved slowly inside you and you panted as you came down from your high._

_Then Carmilla moved from between your legs and pressed a kiss to your collarbone before pressing another kiss to your neck. One of her fingers lightly traced the dark mark on your neck and you sighed._

_“Thanks for leaving a huge hickey on my neck.” You’d aimed for mad, but it came out more like happily content._

_“Think of it as something to remember me by.” She said, her voice low. You slid your hands under the back of her bra strap and rubbed her skin._

_“Gee, thanks a lot.” You muttered and she pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth, then to your cheek. Then Carmilla started to move away from you, so you hooked your fingers in her belt loops and pulled her back down on top of you._

_“Now, cupcake…” Carmilla chided._

_“No. You can’t leave now.” You told her, unbuttoning her pants. She raised her eyebrows and wiggled a little bit to help you slide down her (very) tight pants. “I owe you an orgasm.”_

* * *

 

 **After you’ve all gotten** your food and sat down, the questions about the mark on your neck were momentarily set aside. You spot Kirsch walking alone and he looks lost, so you wave him over. Danny shakes her head at you, but you wave her off because, despite their petty rivalry, you’re sure Kirsch and Danny would get along if they tried.

“Hey, Summer Psycho.” He greets her first with a short waggle of his eyebrows, probably just to annoy her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Kirsch.”

“Little nerd hottie.” He nods to you, then to Lafontaine and Perry. “Little nerd’s friends.”

You all greet him in turn and he looks pleased. He tilts his head looking at you, narrowing his eyes.

“Is that a hickey?” You groan and cover your face with your hands, while Lafontaine tries in vain not to cackle at you.


End file.
